The Reason Why
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: This will be my first story under my new name. After another failed attempt at impressing Sophie Sanders. Mikey gets some unexpected company. And discovers something that will rock him to very core. This is my first Fanfic and I'm proud.


**Hey, this will be my first real story on this site. I have a new Username, and this is a new start for me here. And this shot will be about two people from this young cartoon. Two people who for most people would think. :( What? But I've learned to not let other people's opinion get to me. Trust me I know what fighting about characters leads to but that's not important. Lets get going.**

It was a typical Friday after school, everyone left to get ready for the weekend and have some fun until Monday. All except two young boys. Bunsen the new friendly beast on the block, and Mikey Munroe who for some reason looked more lost than a birthday clown in the white house. See, there's this girl Sophie Sanders who Mikey has a massive crush on. He had just tried yet again to impress her, buuuuuuuut this kind of blew up in his face. Quite literally. It ended in a pie blowing up in his face. He wasn't taking it well.

" _Sigh". "_ Mikey are you still feeling down." The hot dog shaped boy didn't respond. "Well if you want to be alone to mourn this _utter humiliation, then_ I'll see yah tomorrow. BYYYYYYEE MIKEEEEEEY." He shouted while running on home with a small wave. As soon as he was a good distance away, the poor broken boy went off to mourn in the park.

We see Mikey laying down on park bench, thinking about his possibilities of _Sophie Munroe._ " _sigh_ What's wrong with me? Do I really have a shot with her? Am I going about this right? What can I do?". "Are you done yet _Munroooee?_ Thish is too sad even for me." Said a shrill voice with a little spit. The person who said voice belonged to was no other than the worst possible person Mikey wanted to see. Amanda Killman. The total definition of evil.

"What do you want Amanda? I'm not in a mood to deal with you at the moment." He groaned while sitting up on the bench. Which the little blonde menace then hopped over to sit on. "Are you still on your latest attempt on getting Miss. _I'm Hot and Pretty_?" "Why do _you_ care?" "Because I'm the one who spreads misery around here... also I'm know how you feel." Yeah she tried something similar to what Mikey did but with Jerk Von Handsome. (yes that's actually his name)Tall, muscular, probably Swedish.

"Can you just leave me alone to wallow in peace." "Come on you're not really gonna let this hang over you right?". "IT'S SOPH-""WHO CARES IF IT'S SOPHIE FREAKING SANDERS!?(this caused Mikey to flinch) Look just because one girl doesn't like you the way you want big deal! That doesn't mean you can just let yourself be like this! All Sanders cares about is her looks and cellphone. There are lots of girls who would KILL to have a shot with _yoooouu grrrr-r-r-r-r-r."_ Amanda wrapped an arm around him and used her other hand to pretend grab him like a tiger. Mikey did not find that comforting. At all.

"Uh I don't know. Why are you suddenly so nice. Last week you tried to shoot Bunsen out of a cannon." Amanda kept her arm around him. "Look I know I'm not the most friendliest gal, but it wasn't always the case." "What do you mean?" asked the seriously confused boy. She checked to make sure they were alone, "Can you keep a secret?(he shrugged) _sigh_ Look, when I was little. I only had one person who ever supported me. My mother. When dad was not around she... well. She was there when I needed someone. She took care of me, she helped me through life. She was there when I got my braces. She loved me. The only love I ever knew." While she was reminiscing Mikey look, ... quite surprised. She was really revealing something personal to him. The girl who thought was the bane of his existence, has confided in him with this secret no one else knew. And here's the kicker. "but like all good things they don't last long. When I was six, (sniff, sniff) passed." :O Was Mikey's expression after hearing that. "She died of cancer. It was the moment of my life. Losing the one thing that gave me light in this dark cruel world. After the funeral something snapped in me. Something that made me the evil person I am." Now Mikey was really sad for a whole different reason. To hear someone lose a loved one to something they have no control over. Even if it's Amanda, it was too much.

Mikey then did something he never thought he would do. He wrapped his arms around Amanda and held her close. She was surprised to say the least. She even felt his tears on her neck. "I-I am s-so so sorry Amanda, that you had to go through that. It must be hard." "You have no idea." She then let out all the tears and frustration she had and embraced him back.

They held on for a few minutes. And in that time, Mikey began to see. The Reason Why. Why was she so cruel, she was just going through lost and despair. "If you want, maybe we could start over. As friends. You won't have to go through this alone." "Really, even if I still try to rid the town of the beast?". "Well not _complete_ friends, but on days your not trying to eliminate my best friend. We can still hang. Like, frienemies." "(sniff) That's the best anyone's ever offered me. I like it. They pulled back but still stayed in each others' arms.

"BUT DON"T TELL ANYBODY!" She demanded while letting the boy go. "Ma'am yes Ma'am!" He saluted. "Haha I think this will work." She then gave Mikey a short surprise peck on his cheek and made a dash before he could process what just happen. "Smell yah later Munroe." He touched the check that just got smooched. Before he would run and scream like a little girl(its Amanda), but now he felt a little skip in his heart. _What's happening? Why do I feel like I could climb mountains?_ And that's when came to the most horrifying realization there ever could be.

"I like her?"

"YOU LIKE HER?!"AAGGGGGGHHHH, Bunsen! How much did you hear?" Mikey fearfully asked his beastly friend. "About enough. I can't believe Amanda actually did all that. The girl who I thought was incapable of emotions other than hate." "Yeah I know." a few awkward minutes passed. "Is it weird I found a new special lady in my life?". "Well depends if it's a lady."

Mikey wasn't to sure. All he did know was that he was over Sophie Sanders. He may not know what his new frenemyship with Amanda was gonna turn out, but being the open minded person he was. How bad could it be? Or how bad will it get? He doesn't know.

 **And that's it. My first story ever written. And I don't car if I get flames, I gonna stand with my head held high for a new Bunsen is a Beast ship that I will call: Mikanda. And if you all aren't down with that. Well then there's only, ONE WORD. To describe you. And I'm gonna. Spell! It! Out for yah! S! A! W! F! T! SAWFT!**


End file.
